B for Bleue
by kaorukasuga242
Summary: A nameless girl, dressed in blue, searches for her origins (and treasures). Clues for her origins are laid out in a map that she found, an "X" marks the spot. But what will she really find there?


"Is this... really... me?"

_One without memories,_

_endlessly searching_

_for what lies_

_beyond the mighty lightning,_

_above the murky sea._

_A blank slate,_

_a black eyepatch,_

_a blue coat,_

_two blades,_

_she wanders on._

* * *

A black sheet of cloud covers the sky, a loud rumbling sound accompanying it.

"Hurry it up! We're behind schedule!"

Men, in black suits, were loading brown boxes onto a cargo ship, one after another. An ordinary person would immediately think that this is a suspicious event sighting, if there were any to witness it. 200 meters radius of the port was heavily guarded by armed men. The organization is mostly famous for extorting and circulating _dust_.

No, none from the outside would be able to get in. Even if, by some chance, he, or she, was a hunter from Beacon Academy. It would probably only take a group of hunters to penetrate the defenses. Getting out without any casualties however, would be another matter in its entirety.

Unless,

if one were to attack them with the element of surprise,

from the place they'd least expect...

"Hey, you! What's inside this container?"

The one who was in charge, a bald man wearing tight, black rimmed shades, interrogated one of his subordinates. Coincidentally, a loud thunder crackled, and both startled the subordinate. The heavy rain poured on every one of the black suits mercilessly, the wind did not help and harassed them all.

"I-I don't know, sir! It was already on the ship when we started loading the goods!"

"What the... Hey, you and you, get this thing opened up!"

The bald man pointed to two other subordinates and ordered them to open the blue coloured container.

It didn't seem old at all, it was brand new. Not a piece of its paint was chipped with rust.

"Hold it right there, ye swashbucklers!"

The thunder rumbled even louder as the voice speaks and the subordinates flinced backwards, not knowing where the voice came from.

When the floodlights on the ship direct itself on the container, on the middle of the freighter's deck, they saw a black figure that stood on top of the container.

"I decree, that you lay your hands off my property or else!"

"Or else what? Are you going to kick our asses, little sweetie?"

A dozen, a score, half a century of men rushed and aimed their guns.

"'Little Sweetie', might not be such a befitting title for someone such as myself."

"Then... 'huntress', maybe?"

The girl under the black cloak reacted to the word.

"'Huntress'... Aye, that seems awfully familiar..."

"Don't mess around with me! Are you a huntress from Beacon Academy or something?!"

" "Mess"? And ye are the ones who tresspass my property, my ship, and start a quarrel with me. I think ye rustbuckets are the ones that shouldn't "mess around with me"."

"That's it! Boys, get her!"

The men started unloading their guns at the general direction of the girl.

"_Kuwabara... Kuwabara..._"

Gunfire challenged the roar of the thunder, but it was to no avail. The gunshots, as visible by the tracer fire, were being deflected. Some of the men fell, with screams, to the ground. Groaning with pain, they felt defeat was at their doorstep when they saw the might of the huntress.

She soon jumped off the ship and onto the port, where most of the men were.

"Why don't we trade slashes here, where my property shall go, mostly, undamaged."

"G-Get her!"

One of the men came at her with a knife, a foolish choice.

The girl pitied the man's desperation at getting in the strike, yet gave him no mercy.

She dodged it easily to her right, she then grabbed and pulled the man's right hand, struck the elbow with a palm strike before continuing with a barrage of palm thrusts to his chest, and an extra one on his solar plexus. The barrage of shocks that ran through him immediately stopped his heart. He struggled in pain for a few seconds before finally succumbing to his quiet death.

"Damn you!"

A group of men came at her from different directions.

"_Kuwabara... Kuwabara..._"

The girl in black chanted.

And before they knew it, they were all struck down mercilessly with lightning. Not a single man would survive one billion volts passing through his body.

"You should be afraid of the thunder... they're really scary, you know."

A change in the girl's demeanor annoyed some, but terrified many others. The show of power was enough propaganda to demoralize more than two-fifths of the men, which scattered and left the harbor.

"Tch. Get her!"

A dozen more men advanced towards her, with red bladed swords.

The girl tightly grabbed her black mantle and threw it away, towards the group of men. She revealed her true appearance, a teenage girl wearing an outdated, and outlandish, long blue jacket. She sports short, black, tomboyish hair. Her right eye was covered by a device, imitating an eyepatch. On either sides of her waist were twin blades, larger than a bear's hands. It managed to fit the coat due to the custom made cut, allowing the blade to protrude behind her. She also wore stylish heavy boots and a cylindrical sling bag, tightly fit around her body. A black tight shirt, shorts, fingerless gloves and black kneesocks beautifully contrasted the exposed skin on her body; even under the darkness of the storm. A mischievous smile appeared on her face, as if to mock the incoming attackers.

She half-crouched on the wet asphalt, clicked a switch on the grip of the two swords, then forcefully hit the hilt of both using a clenched fist. With that, the sword's blade splits into two; revealing an inner mechanism in which an intense blue flame exploded, propelling the girl with great force onto the sky. She gracefully landed using a front flip in between the disorganized mob of black suits. After drawing one of the swords using her right hand, she quickly flicked the switch onto its original position and allowed the inner mechanism to conceal itself before slashing the person in front, who fell straight away.

The next oncoming man had his solar plexus elbow butted, the next had his throat cut open, the next three tried to attack her simultaneously, but was quickly intercepted by electromagnetically accelerated projectiles fired from the alternate mode of the sword. Another, who approached the girl from the back, faced wrath of raw kinetic energy that came from the other sword on her waist, crashing on a nearby container; making a dent on the container and further consequenced by 20, plus, fractures on his ribcage. A man, quite skilled with a sword himself, then challenged her from the front, making quick jousts at her. However, she had devised a slick move. She opened the blade, got his sword in between the gap, then closed it. Her sword, acting like a crab's strong pincer, held his sword in submission, but that wasn't the end of it.

She quickly switched hands, then brought the hilt of the sword that was on her waist to the sword on her hand. A strong electromagnetic attraction between the two swords, catalyzed by the dust canister on the grip of each sword, formed a double-sword. She twists her sword, and the man, who had been gripping his sword firmly, loses balance. A quick hit with the side of the blade to his body forced him to kneel, then she puts both sword on the alternate mode and created momentum for her to spin her double-sword rapidly by firing in turn. The man's body was first launched up to the air by the first slash and then was juggled several meters into the air due to the overwhelming force of gauss-projectiles.

The other three were intimidated by the spinning double-sword, as the girl danced with it by angling it in different directions while continuing to spin it, without adding to the momentum by firing off shots. She then jumped and spun the double-sword above her,

_I've been waiting for this moment!_

before crashing to the ground and creating a rippling blue shockwave that took out the three. Not long after that, however, she hears the sound of a VTOL's engines.

She quickly flicked the switch on both swords a few times, changing modes to normal, alternate, normal then alternate again. Doing this released the magazine catch, letting the magazines which were exhausted of all projectiles to fall with a clang on the wet asphalt. She threw one on the air, pressed a button on the sling, then caught it again. The button opened the cylindrical sling bag and revealed fresh magazines, but they were of a different colour. The new magazines were gold in colour and was loaded with Armor Penetration High Explosive Flak rounds, designed for more firepower. The bag ejected the magazines into the air, as if it was loaded with springs, and the girl catches them using the swords, then gouges them up, releasing the "slide lock" mechanism and loaded the new rounds. The bag wasn't only made for that, however, it quickly falls onto the ground and sets itself into a tripod with a more comfortable trigger, similar to those on modern heavy machine guns, once she takes it off. She then split the double-sword, then mounted the swords on the tripod side-by-side. The girl then remembers to eject the exhausted dust canisters and replaced them with spare ones on her waist.

An LED light on her eyepatch then lights up in red, she can now see a zoomed in, high-contrast image of the VTOL taking off with a crosshair on the middle from her right eye. She then grips the fire controls using both hands

"Hasta la vista, baby~"

She sticks her thumbs to the two red buttons and the swords - now anti-air flak guns - fired off round after round at the VTOL. It doesn't take long for the flak rounds to puncture the hulls and the engines, causing it to lose control and crash to the nearby waters. No survivors, confirmed by the explosion a few seconds after it crashed into the water.

"...that was boring."

She unmounted both of the swords and spun each on her hand before putting them back on their skeleton sheaths on her waist. It was just then that she spots a blonde girl, using provocative clothing, approaching her slowly.

_Another one? This should be interesting..._


End file.
